


Whirlwind Romance

by Jane57821_6



Category: Demain nous appartient | Tomorrow is Ours (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roxane and Sara DNA, SaRo DNA, Sara and Roxane DNA, Sara and Roxane Demain nous appartient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: My take on the Apéro invitation and ensuing night, before Roxane’s suggestion they move in together. Did someone say plot? None here, it’s smut and more smut. NSFW unless your poker face game is top notch.
Relationships: Sara Raynaud and Roxane Thiemen - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Whirlwind Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure how long Roxane will be around, considering the turn the story has taken so thought it best to get their first time out of the way.

Roxane was surprised to get a  
a call from Sara. “Hello. To what do I owe this pleasure.”

“Hello to you too.”

“Are you implying I’m not calling just to hear your voice?”

“Maybe. So ...”

“How perceptive. What are you doing this weekend? Sara asked.

“Why?”

“Want to spend some time together?”

“Sure. Me thinks you just want to have your way with me.”

“I do and what about it?”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“That’s settled then. Oh and Roxane ...”

“Yes?”

“Bring an overnight bag.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Unless, you don’t want to.”

“Of course I would love to.”

“See you then.”

“Yes. I’m so excited. See you soon.”

Sara was anxiously waiting for Roxane to arrive since she got the text saying she was on her way. She hurried to the door when she heard the knock.

“Hi.” Sara leaned in and Roxane offered her cheek for kisses.

“Hi. Come on in.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Let me take your bag and coat.” Roxane handed her weekender over and shrugged off her coat that Sara hung up.

“Have a seat. I’ll put this in the bedroom.”

“Why, you sly girl.”

“What? I wouldn’t take advantage of your virtue. I’ll take the sofa.”

“Absolutely not. I won’t kick you out of your own bed. We’re grown-ups and can behave or not. If it’s up to me, definitely the latter. No pressure.”

“Now, I feel pressured. I think this calls for a screaming session at the beach.”

“Of course not.” Roxane’s fingers trailed up her arms. “I can think of other ways to relieve that pent up pressure.” She caressed her cheek with the back of her hand and glanced at Sara’s lips. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Sara made her escape. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll get it. I know where you keep the good stuff.”

“Well, have at it.” She took her bag to the bedroom. 

She was sure Sara hadn’t made that. She opened the fridge and saw a nice platter of cheese, meats and fruits. She was sure Sara hadn’t made that. “Sara?”

“Yes?” She was looking around for a good spot to put her things. Anywhere in the bedroom will do.

“Beer?”

“Sure. Thanks.” She took a couple of beers out of the fridge, put it on a tray and put some pistachios in a bowl. 

“Here. Let me help.” Sara walked right up to her but Roxane didn’t break her stride.

“I got it.” She put everything down on the table in front of the sofa then sat down. Sara sat to her right and they kicked off their shoes replacing rh with house slippers.

“Okay.” Sara twisted off the caps and handed a beer to Roxane and took one. They clinked bottles and drank sitting close, thighs touching. 

“Feels good to be off my feet.” She wiggled her toes and Sara rubbed her feet. “Keep that up and I won’t be responsible for my actions. I’m easy like that.”

“Naughty.” Sara rested her hand on her thighs. “I have never wished for the end of the week or day to come faster.” Sara held on to her hand and caressed the back with her thumb.

“Oh yeah. Why is that?”

“I wanted to see your pretty face.”

“Smooth talker, you.” Roxane lightly caressed her neck before cupping her cheek. Sara met her halfway for a kiss. “Mmmm.” She sat back when they parted.

“I like when you moan.” Sara looked into her eyes.

Roxane blushed. “I can’t help it.”

“I wouldn’t want you too.”

“Good. So ... you never did say what led to your sudden change of heart.”

“What do you mean?” Sara took a sip of her beer.

“Don’t be coy with me. One minute you were avoiding me like the plague then, you suddenly did a 180. What gives?”

“Well, I had an eye-opening chat with my boss, Aurore. She read me the riot act when she noticed I was distracted at work.”

“I’m not sure if I should be thankful or not. You didn’t come to this realization by yourself.”

“Not entirely true. I would have.” She left the rest unspoken.

“Eventually. Not that it matters, in the grand scheme of things.”

“Yeah. I needed a little nudge.”

“Like this.” Roxane bumped shoulders with Sara. 

Sara took advantage and slid a hand around her shoulder and Roxane nestled on the crook of her neck. 

“You know, Tristan thought something was off with me too.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I said I must have come down with an old cold.”

“Good one. I should use that excuse next time.”

“There won’t be a next time. We were both lovesick.”

“You have a point. Here’s to less control and more spontaneity.”

“Uhm ... “

“Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

Roxane was half on Sara and half on the chair. She caressed Sara’s fingers which hovered over the swell of her left breast, index and middle finger occasionally moving up and down and making contact with nipple. She wondered if Sara was aware she was doing that. She should test the hypothesis. She arched her chest and leaned her head back on Sara’s shoulder.

“Sara?”

“Yes?” 

“Can I interest you in a game of Babyfoot?”

“Splendid idea.” Sara replied eyes firmly on Roxane’s chest.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes. Very much so. Feels great to the touch too.”

“That’s my line.”

“How do you figure?” Her hand cupped the boob more firmly in her hand.

“I’m the one enjoying the touch.”

Sara turned her face towards her and whispered against her lips, “turning you on, turns me on. Win win for me.” 

“I concede. To the victor goes the spoils. What does the game winner want?”

“That’s a loaded question if I’ve heard one.”

“You are stalling.”

“You.”

“That’s it.”

“Yes. You writhing under me or sweating above me, tightly in my arms, saying my name when when you come, to start.”

“You are quite sure of yourself.”

“Nope. Only about how you make me feel. If it’s anything like what you feel, then I’m confident it will be magical.”

“All sounds great but there’s something you’re forgetting.”

“What?”

“Your inability or unwillingness to give up control.”

“Uhm ...

“Yes. Use your words.”

“Okay. I will let myself go.”

“Say that again. It wasn’t loud enough.”

“It’s up to you to make me loose control.”

“I will, definitely.”

“Try your best.”

Roxane stood up and kissed her forcefully. “Sounds like a challenge. One that I relish. Come. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Sara put on some music and got them more beers and water. They were mostly quiet as the game got underway, focused on winning but got more animated as time passed. Roxane decided to feel her out for a bit. Sara spun the handles with a vengeance and snuck in some nice shots through her defenses. She was quite the pro. She was quickly down by three goals and Sara relished the score. 

Roxane walked around the table when Sara was putting down the score. She hugged her from behind, head between her shoulder blades and hands around her stomach. Sara leaned back into her, savoring the moment. 

Roxane moved her hands up and flicked her nipples then quickly ran around the table and Sara gave chase. They stopped opposite from each other, tense and Roxane looked into her eyes, trying to gauge which way to go. That was the wrong move. She feigned going right and went left but Sara read her eyes and descended on her like prey. Even though it was a game, their hearts were beating furiously.

“Caught you!” Sara pulled her into her arms and held tight. 

“Yes you did. You know, meeting you wasn’t part of my plans.”

“Plans? Thought you prided yourself on not having plans and going with the flow.”

“I do. You were just .... unexpected. Scowler in chief.” Roxane ran her index along her chin and her thumb over her lips and watched the beginnings of a smile. “Look at you. Smiling now, like a new person.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Well, I’m the Sara charmer.”

“That you are.” Sara kissed her nose and Roxane’s eyes sparkled with delight. She held Sara’s cheek and sucked at her lower lip, moaning at the taste of her soft lips. Her tongue reached out tentatively, probing Sara’s, caressing the roof of her mouth before slowly stopping. Sara’s hands tightened around her. Roxane enjoyed being held, pressed up against Sara. The combination of strength and softness was a heady feeling.

Sara opened her eyes but stared at her lips and only looked up when Roxane spoke. 

“Release me.” Roxane demanded. 

“No.”

“Yes. I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Excuse me. Not even in your dreams.”

“My sweet summer child. There are lots of things you don’t know about me. I’ve hustled a few people in my travels.”

“Not me though.”

“True. Let go.” Sara kissed her neck, tasting her skin before she let go. “For luck.” They resumed their previous positions on opposite sides of the table. 

“You’ll need that more than me.”

“Snarky.”

The ball was put in play and Sara didn’t know what hit her. She suddenly found herself on the loosing end, furiously fending off attacks, to no avail. They played several games and Sara was close in some but always ended up loosing out.

"What the?" Sara looked at her with newfound respect.

"Awww, you're cute." Roxane pressed their lips together. "Like I said, I know my way around a few babyfoot tables.”

"I can see. Anything else you feel like sharing?”

“Nope.” Roxane walked around the table. Time to distract and cheer up her hot girlfriend. “Dance with me?”

"I don’t know if I want to.”

“Boo.” Roxane moved a little bit away and waited for Sara who dimmed the lights and put on some slow music. She slow danced, hands moving up her hips, sides, into her hair and saw Sara checking her out. 

Sara walked up to her and reached out a hand but she turned away as if to escape when Sara took it but she held fast and pulled her back into her body. “Planning on seducing me?” Sara lifted her hair and kissed her neck, nose rubbing against the side of her neck and kissing it. She kissed the cesse behind her ear and inhaled deeply at the smell of her perfume. Roxane’s head dropped to her chest in pleasure.

“Shush. I’m trying to be subtle.”

“Yeah, right.”

Roxane turned around and clasped her neck with both hands and Sara pulled her close, hands splayed on her skirt, over her butt. “There’s something about you, in pantyhose.” Sara’s hands moved down between their bodies, over the buttons of her skirt that were concealing the hose from her sight.

“Yeah. What about it?” Roxane always dressed that way and had not thought of the effect it would have on Sara. 

“May I?” Sara’s hands went to her skirt. She fingered the buttons on the front slowly, tongue sneaking out to wet her dry lips and along her waist to the zipper at the back. Roxane thought she would take it off but she didn’t. She looked at her questioning and she reached back to undo the zipper.

“No. Leave it be.”

Sara backed her onto the sofa and dropped to her knees. She moved the skirt up so it bunched up high on her thighs exposing her covered legs. Roxane stiffened her hose clad toes and raised Sara’s grey top, moved along her jeans and rubbed it up and down between her legs. Sara held her foot, stopping their movement.

Roxane leaned forward. “Kiss it.”

Sara sat back on her hunches and placed both legs on her thighs. She ran her hand up and down her thighs, feeling the muscles. She rubbed the top of her foot between her palms before replacing it with her mouth, placing soft kisses along the length of her legs, all the while looking up at Roxane who was getting incredibly turned on. Roxane placed one hand on her shoulder, subconsciously relaxing and pressing against it, as she got more turned on, while her fingers traced Sara’s ear. She leaned her head back against the sofa eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of arousal building in her core. 

Sara’s palms cupped the top of her thighs from the bottom, fingers at the top, alternately squeezing and lightly caressing as she moved downwards. She kissed the tops of her thighs and moved downwards, lifted her legs slightly, fingers drew circles on her kneecaps and she kissed the crease in the back. Her hands moved upwards, lightly rubbed between her legs. Roxane moaned legs parting even wider. 

Sara pulled up and kissed the hollow of her neck before claiming her lips forcefully. She sucked it into her mouth and flicked her tongue against her top lip before tracing its contours and doing the same with the bottom lip. 

“Come here.” Roxane moved so she lay down on the sofa and pulled Sara by her jeans on top of her. 

Sara held herself up on her arms and looked into her eyes before lowering her lips to hers. Roxane placed a hand on her chest. “Sure you want this?”

“Yes.” Sara had trouble focusing and shut her eyes briefly when Roxane moved underneath her, knee grazing her inner thighs.

“You know how I feel. I’m ready. Take me to bed.” Sara’s heart beat a little faster. She knew the whole evening had been leading up to this but it was still daunting to hear it out loud. She sat up and Roxane did the same.

Roxane took her hands in hers and kissed it. “I’m dying to make love with you but we don’t have to. We can wait, take it slow and stop at any time.”

Sara cupped her face in her hand and placed a tender kiss on her lips that belied her nervousness and anticipation. “I know. I want this. I want you.”

“Then what are we waiting for.” Sara took her hand and led her through the door and down the short flight of stairs to the bed.

“So this is where the magic happens.”

“Cut it out.”

“Well, it is a life-altering step. You will have to kiss your heretofore, hetero lifestyle away.”

“Thanks a bunch, that’s very helpful.”

Roxane kissed her cheek sweetly and rubbed the backs of her hands against her stomach. She reached around back and unclasped her bra. She tugged at the hem of Sara’s shirt. “Off please.” Sara pulled it off, followed by her bra and jeans. Roxane took off her own shirt, along with her bra and skirt but left the pantyhose on. She will let Sara do the honors. 

Roxane got in the bed and Sara followed. She laid on her back and Roxane propped her chin up on one hand and slowly perused her body. 

“Hmmmm.” Roxane’s fingers lightly moved over the left side of her neck. 

“What?”

“Thinking about where to start.” 

Sara turned her head slightly to fully look at her. “Start with what?”

“Kisses.”

She was level with the beauty marks on Sara’s neck and couldn’t resist rubbing her nose against them. She felt Sara smile and kissed the corner of her lips. 

Sara moved a lock of hair behind her ears and cupped her face in her hands before raising her head slightly and devouring her lips. When they parted, Roxane moved her hand to the headboard. 

“Keep it there.” 

“Who is being controlling now?” She muttered but readily obliged. She would give her anything she asked. 

Roxane lowered her head and grazed Sara’s collar bone with feather light kisses. She kissed one beauty mark, then the other. Sara moved her neck to the side. “Muah. Muah,” She mapped out her treasure. She held her face with both hands and kissed the underside of her chin and the other side of her neck. 

Roxane caressed the valley between her breasts and cupped them in her hands. She rubbed her thumbs over the top and her nipples hardened, poking into her palm. She took them in her mouth, sucking, nipping and laving them with her tongue. Roxane’s breathing increased at the subtle parting of Sara’s thighs. She put her thigh between them and felt Sara tremble trapping her thigh between her legs. 

“Hey, it’s me.” She looked into Sara’s eyes reassuringly. “Look, I’m nervous too.” Sara noticed the slight tremor to her hands. She brought them to her lips and kissed it. 

“Yes.” 

“Remember our talk about giving up control?”

“Moi? Not at all.” 

“Yes you do. You’re doing great so far. Relax.” She ran her hand up and down her arms kissing the muscles there. She slowly moved up her body, naked torso rubbing against Sara’s. Sara parted her thighs and Roxane lay fully between them and Sara’s hands settled on her lower back. Roxane moved her hips against hers avoiding direct contact and Sara surged upwards to meet her. 

She let out a little squeal of surprise when Sara flipped them over and moved her against the headboard. She pulled off Roxane’s pantyhose, kissing every inch of her newly exposed skin.

“Think you have the upper hand?”

“Sure looks like it, from this vantage point.” She noisily kissed Roxane’s lips. 

“Appearances are deceiving.” Roxane ran her fingers up and down her midsection, fingers touching her sides, never lingering too long on one spot. Sara’s muscles clenched at the touch. She put one hand down the front of her undies, covering her mound while the other pressed on Sara’s back and buttocks, encouraging her to press down into the contact. She pulled at the waistband of her undies. “Off.” Sara took it off her and straddled her. 

Roxane moved the pads of a few fingers between Sara’s lips which were glistening with slick moisture. She licked her lips and whispered in Sara’s ear, “I want to know how you taste. I hope you’ll let me.” Sara took in a shuddering breath while her hips moved more forcefully against the fingers inside her, in a delicious friction. 

“Yes, that’s it.” She pulled her lower lips together and apart. “Lift up a little.” Sara lifted her hips.

Roxane parted her lips with a few fingers and the others ghosted over her hood, teasing the ever hardening button out. She pressed down and held still, feeling the beat of Sara’s essence in her hand. 

Sara looked at her and moved her hips trying to get her fingers inside. “I need you,” she implored. Roxane’s fingers drifted lower hovering at her center. Sara’s hips moved faster against her hand. She kept the pad of her finger still against her clit and made eye contact. She bit into her lip as she slowly pushed her fingers into Sara, to the hilt. Sara closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. 

“Yes.” Roxane moaned right alongside her. She moved in and out of her, fingers rubbing against her clit at the same time. Both their hearts were beating fast. 

“Relax against me.” Sara did, letting herself fall more heavily into the touch. 

Roxane stilled her fingers in her and rubbed up and down and in circles, sometimes touching her sensitive nub and other times avoiding it all together. She thrust into her and rubbed at the same time, driving Sara crazy.

Roxane suddenly stopped and switched positions with Sara. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Testing your resolve.”

“How cruel. I was just getting into it.”

“I noticed. All good things come to those who wait.”

“If you say so.” Sara smiled when Roxane covered her face and neck with kisses.

Roxane covered her boob with her hand and Sara’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. She squeezed it in her hand and rubbed ever closer to the nipple. She rubbed the pad of her ring finger against it and felt it harden. She put Sara’s hand on that breast and together, they tugged at her nipple. She pulled Sara’s head to her chest and held that boob in her hand encouraging Sara to take it in her mouth which she did. She covered it with open mouth kisses and bites. Teased the tip with licks and pressed her tongue flat against it. She sucked it in her mouth and Roxane felt the sucking sensation deep in her groin. She struggled to keep her hips from moving. 

She moved their clasped hands over her stomach, dipped into her belly button before placing it in her wetness. She moved her hips, and rubbed her wet lips against their clasped fingers. Sara’s hands moved lower and she was pleasantly surprised when she teased her before going inside. She let out a long drawn out moan at that first touch. “You feel so hot inside me.” Oh so so hot. For not having done this before, with a girl, she was a natural. She moved against Sara’s fingers controlling the depth and frequency of her touch. Sara thought she was in control. 

Sara was lost at how soft and wet Roxane felt. The tightening, in concentric circles, around her sensitive fingers drove her crazy and her wetness increased. Her arousal build like a tight coil in her stomach. She couldn’t get enough and never wanted to stop fucking her. She curled her fingers inside her and moved faster in and out of Roxane. 

“Sara!” Roxane held her face in her hands meeting her eyes. “Fuck! Stop, just for a second. I’m loosing control.” 

Sara halted her movements with difficulty. “What’s wrong with that? You’re killing me.”

“You’ll think it silly of me.”

“Never. Try me.” Sara kissed her nose amused when Roxane looked to the side not meeting her eyes. 

“Okay, here goes. Our first time is special and I want us to come close together. Think it odd?”

“Far from it. I think it’s cute and loving and sugar and spice and everything nice.”

“Silly.”

“Anything for you.”

“How are you doing down there?”

“How do you think?”

“Smart aleck.” Roxane flicked her nipple.

“Ouch.” Sara arched her back when Sara kissed it. 

Roxane held Sara close rubbing her hair against her face breathing and moaning into her ear, as Sara resumed her thrusts. Her limbs felt heavy and she parted her legs wider. She could feel the wave of her impending orgasm. 

Roxane’s fingers were in Sara and they moved in unison. Sucking wet sounds filled the air, as their walls held and let go of pumping fingers and exchanged wet, sloppy kisses. She felt Sara closing more rapidly against her and she sucked her lip into her mouth, biting it, before letting go. Sara buried her face in her chest and occasionally sucked on her nipples that were right next to her lips. 

Roxane rubbed her clit harder and Sara stiffened, her whole body felt flush and her stomach muscles tightened. “I’m close,” Sara mentioned breathlessly. 

“Yes. So am I.”

Sara was bombarded by the sensations of Roxane’s soft walls enclosing her fingers and how Roxane felt, thrusting into her. Roxane’s teeth felt prickly on her neck as she bit hard into her pulse point. 

“You feel so good. Fuck me harder. Deeper.” Those words right against her ear turned Sara on even more. She slowed down and deepened the strength and length of her thrusts. “Yes, like that.” Roxane couldn’t hold off her orgasm any longer and moaned her name, “Sara,” as she came, hips moved uncontrollably hard and fast, pressing down against the fingers sliding in and out of her. Moisture pooled into Sara’s hands and she relaxed against Roxane’s fingers and went over the edge too. They moved furiously against each other, as other orgasms hit them in waves. Finally their movements stilled, fingers lingering to feel the last of the pulsing sensations. 

Roxane kissed her tenderly and Sara buried her face in her neck. “See it wasn’t so bad to loose control.”

She lifted her head. “No. It was splendid but a rare occurence.”

Roxane kissed her to shut her up. “Not if I have my way.” 

“Perhaps.” Sara laid on her back and Roxane snuggled into her side. They snuggled together hands intertwined with the occasional kisses. Sara felt relaxed and drowsy and felt herself nodding off and fell asleep. Roxane spent a few moments watching over her, lost in her thoughts. She kissed her brow and lips lightly. What a complication she could become but she was hopelessly in love and wanted to keep her safe. She couldn’t bare the thought of anything happening to her. Those were her last thoughts as tiredness set in and for once, she drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
